


No Way In Hell (Male!Honoka x Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Yanderella
Genre: Charon - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had worked at a cafe in town. It wasn't very popular, so it never got many customers. But when a certain grumpy teenage boy walked in, you knew your life would change forever. (Tw: Dark themes; I.E: Blood, gore, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way In Hell (Male!Honoka x Reader one-shot)

It was just an average Thursday afternoon at the cafe. You were leaning against the counter with your back against it while you were texting your boyfriend. You softly giggled at a few of his texts every now and then, replying with the usual "lol" or "haha." You gently pushed some of your hair behind your ear as you read his last text saying that he had to go. Sighing, you put your phone back into your pocket and rested your head on the counter.  _Why can't he just come visit me here? It's too boring._ You thought. In that event, a male walked through the door, fresh snow on his shoulders and in his hair. He flipped his reddish-pink hair, causing the ponytail in the back to roughly wave for a second. He then slightly adjusted his brown coat and put his hands in his pant pockets before walking up to the counter. You snapped out of your trance and gave him a lovely smile. "Hello! What can I get you today?" You chirped. "Just a white mocha with no whipped cream, please." The male said in a husky voice whilst avoiding to make eye contact.   
  
"What size do you want that?"  
  
"Sixteen ounce."  
  
"Alrighty, may I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Honoka."  
  
"Mkay, your mocha should be done in a few minutes!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And with that, the male walked off to sit at the small table next to the window while you scribbled his name on a medium-sized cup with a pen. You hastily mixed the right ingredients for the white mocha together then dropped a small ice cube in just in case it was too hot. Appropriately, you placed a lid on the cup as well as a cardboard cozy before carefully placing it on the counter. "For Honoka!" You called, placing a hand at one side of your mouth. Honoka glanced away from the window and stood up, making his way over. He quickly grabbed his drink and gave you an alluring smile. "Thanks, miss, er..." "(Y/N)," You added. "and you're welcome." He nodded and strided back to the small table, where he pulled out his phone and took a sip of his coffee. It was just peacefully quiet for the next hour and a half; A couple of other customers came in and left. It was around four-thirty in the afternoon when Honoka finally finished his white mocha and left. But before opening the front door, he gave you a small wave and a smile, which you awkwardly returned.  
  
\------  
  
Ever since he first visited the cafe, you and Honoka have been talking more everytime he came in. You two often chatted at the counter, though it did slow down the line, went on walks during your break, and even began texting each other. After a few weeks, you told your boyfriend about him, which made him grow enraged.  
  
"So you're dating him?"  
  
"No, no! Its not like that! Honoka's just a really good guy, that's all."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to work with you tomorrow."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
You waited for what seemed like hours for your boyfriend to reply, but he never did. You slumped in your seat, placing your phone back into your bag. "(Y/N)? Somethin' wrong?" Honoka asked worriedly, sitting down in the chair next to yours and setting his hamburger down on the tray.  
  
"Not really, but I think my boyfriend's pissed at me now."  
  
"Really? What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him about us and what we've been doing for the past weeks."  
  
"Oho, so he's jealous now, eh?"  
  
"I don't know, but he said that he was going to work with me tomorrow."  
  
Honoka frowned and rested his head in one of his hands. "Do you want me to stop by after school then?"  
  
"If you want to. I mean, I guess I do need the support."  
  
Honoka only nodded and gently smiled at you before taking a bite into his food. You sat up and scooted your chair closer to the table, automatically grabbing some fries off of Honoka's tray, causing him to make what sounded like a "Hey!", but his mouth was full. You playfully smirked at him and popped a single fry into your mouth. Shortly after, you two started heading out of the mall's food court, but you couldn't shake this odd feeling.  _Why do I keep thinking that tomorrow will be absolutely terrible?_  
  
\------  
  
You anxiously eyed the door, waiting for either your boyfriend or Honoka to walk through it. Earlier in the morning, you sent them both a text saying good morning, but neither of them replied.  _Maybe their phones died?_ It took a few moments until you shook your head.  _No, that's stupid. It'd be impossible for both of their phones to die at the same time!_ After what felt like an eternity, it was finally time for your shift to be over. You hurridly ran back to your small apartment through the frigid, snowy night.  _One of them has to be there, I'm sure of it!_ Upon reaching your front door and unlocking it, but to your surprise, it was already unlocked. You slowly opened the door and were greeted with an eerie silence. You shut the door behind you and walked in, expecting something to pop up and scare you.   
  
When nothing happened, you went and checked every room for Honoka or your boyfriend; Still nowhere to be found. You walked into your bedroom and looked around, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Where could you be...?" Suddenly, you felt something behind you. Before you could turn around, something hit your head extremely hard, knocking you out cold.  
  
"(Y/N)..."  
  
"(Y/N), wake up!"  
  
"Come on!"   
  
You woke up in your bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Huh? What happened?" You asked yourself. "Good morning, (Y/N)!" A familiar voice sang. You quickly turned your head to look at where the voice came from. "H-Honoka?!" There he was, sitting on the side of your bed.  
  
"Hm? What's wrong, (Y/N)?"  
  
"Where the hell were you? You said you'd stop by after school!"  
  
"Oh, right... I'm sorry, I just got caught up in some things."   
  
"Hm, okay then."  
  
"Yeah..." Honoka was silent for a few moments until he gave you a greatly innocent smile. "(Y/N), can I tell you something?"  
  
You softly gulped and nodded your head. "S-Sure, go for it."  
  
"Over the past few weeks, I actually enjoyed spending time with you. But, at the same time, I fell in love with you. I knew I couldn't have you due to the fact you were someone else. So..." Honoka then leaned down and brought his face closer to yours. "please, let me kiss you, just this once." You were shocked yet at the same dumbfounded; You just didn't know what to say. Before you manage to say anything, you spotted something in the corner of the room. Something that made you scream at the top of your lungs. "W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"   
  
Honoka's innocent smile soon darkened into a devilish grin. "Do you want to know, (Y/N)? Do you  _really_ want to know?" He asked, his voice was now low and gravelly. You rapidly nodded your head, still staring wide-eyed at the box. "Well..." Honoka then stood up and kicked the box as hard as he could. "There's something I  _ **HATE**_ in this box!" You couldn't take it anymore; You tried to get up but found that your arms and legs were tied to the bed. "H-Honoka! Let me go! Please!" You begged, tears starting to swell in your (E/C) eyes. It was completely silent until the reddish-pink haired male pulled a pair of blood-soaked scissors out of his coat pocket. "I'm sorry, (Y/N), but I'm afraid I can't do that~." He then climbed on top of you and practically straddled your waist, causing your cheeks to turn a dark crimson. Within a few moments, he forcefully ripped your shirt off, exposing your chest to the elements. You caught him staring at your body and gulped, terrified of what he was going to do next.  
  
Honoka quickly snapped out of the trance and raised the bloody scissors over his head. "This way. (Y/N), nobody else can have you." You screamed at the top of your lungs for somebody to help, but no one would come quick enough. Honoka leaned down and softly kissed you on the lips. "I love you, my dear (Y/N)." In a flash, he brought down the scissors onto your chest.  
  
 

**_SHANK._ **


End file.
